The Mystery of Rukia
by IchiRuki7
Summary: Who is Rukia? What is Rukia? Is she really evil? It's up to Ichigo to find out. Evil is lurking. Could it be connected to Rukia? Or is IT Rukia? Ichigo is faced with The Mystery of Rukia. Enjoy  : Rukia just might be your worst nightmare.


**Thank you all for reading…This is my first chapter so it's more like an introduction, I will soon be posting more chapters that have to do with what you read in the summary. Do you want to know who Rukia really is? Please review it! If I get enough of you wanting to find out what happens then I will for sure post more! Thank you all…Remember Please review!**

**I do not own Bleach…Tite Kubo does. I sure wish I did. Remember I'm addicted!**

"Ichigo get up!" Yuzu called from the kitchen. Ichigo tosses and turns in his bed for a few minutes trying to go back to his sweet dreams of the best chocolate chip pancakes in the world.

Suddenly Ichigo's father comes into the room yelling "GET UP YOU LAZY ASS" As he pounces on top of Ichigo. Taking away any air Ichigo had to breathe. "BREAKFAST WAS THIRTY SECONDS AGO! YET YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!" Ichigos father yells into his ear as loud as he can…"You always find a reason to get me going don't you?" Ichigo stutters because of the lack of air... "That's what I thought…Another victory for me!" Ichigo's dad says proudly…But his pride was cut short as Ichigo lifted him up and tossed him into the wall…as if he was a crunched up piece of paper. "It's about time I have gotten rid of the garbage" Ichigo smiles. His dad quickly brushes off the paint and plaster residue that was left covering his whole body. He stepped out of the huge hole in the wall as if he wasn't in the least bit of pain. He leaps into the air coming straight for Ichigo…unfortunately Ichigo couldn't get out of the way fast enough. His dad strikes Ichigo with the force of his fists. Ichigo drops more stunned than anything…He lays there for a few seconds thinking about what he is going to do next…He quickly thought up a good scheme…"finally…ill…make…the…jerk-ass…feel…sorry…for…me...and..Apologize."

"Did…you…have…to…punch…me?" Ichigo whimpered. "Are you okay? Oh maybe this time I did take it a little too far…I'm such a dirt bag. Ichigo…I'm...I'm…sorry" His father finally chokes out. "Ha I made you apologize! I win!" Ichigo leaps once again into the cool crisp air and lands behind his father who…can't even comprehend that he was just tricked into apologizing. Then Ichigo does the obvious and...Well knocks some sense into his father's very sensitive part of his body. His dad puts his hand over the area in wich pain was inflicted on and drops dead-like onto the floor.

Ichigo walks out his bedroom door and brushing and swiping his hands together signaling a job well done. In the dining room Yuzu had made his favorite chocolate chip pancakes just like in his dream. What a coincidence? "Wow thanks Yuzu they look amazing and yummy!" He takes some of his favorite chocolate syrup and smothers it onto his pancakes…"You really don't understand the whole term of (breakfast) do you?" Yuzu asks…"nope not really" Ichigo says with his chocolate covered lips. Karin comes and sits down…then being her usual self she starts scoffing down pancakes one by one. "Where is dad" Yuzu asked. There was a pause. "He umm…well…I think he might be unconscious."

"What!" Yuzu and Karin screeched! "ICHIGO!"…Yuzu runs into my badly damaged room. "What's the big fuss? All that I did was teach him a lesson for being on my back every second of my freaking life! Is that such a big deal?" Ichigo whined. "That is no excuse for hurting someone internally (inside and out)!" Karin comely implied. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT HE REAKS HAVOC ON ME…EVERY WAKING MOMENT OF MY LIFE!" Ichigo shouted. Yuzu and Karin both glared at me for a minute…

Ichigo's father slowly regained consciousness. He started crying…"It hurts so bad!" Yuzu looked at me…It was her 'apologize' look. I didn't know at that time that it was my dad's revenge from making him apologize earlier. "I'm…sorry. Oh shit did I just say that…?" In the time it took me to realize how much of an idiot I just so happened to be he was already in the air...I was so in shock that I didn't realize until a few moments later that I had been kicked in the chest and knocked to the floor…I was so pissed that I picked up an old humongous TV and threw it at him. My strength had improved since my last encounter with the…well more about that later. My dad dodged the TV just in the nick of time which sucked. Then he lunged at me with a kitchen knife (not that he meant to do any harm of course) and thankfully I ducked. Since I had the chance I duck taped my dad's mouth and bound him to a chair with a thick rope…"I have better things to do than play your stupid games." I said as a (ha-ha) statement to him. Yuzu and Karin look at each other in disbelief.

"I am going to get away from here for a while and go hang out with Chad, Uryu, and Orihime…see ya!" Ichigo walks outside and senses a spiritual pressure like he has never felt. Oh my god could that be-

Haha yes you will have to wait until the next episode! Trust me they get so much better!

Find out who Rukia really is! Evil is lurking and you don't want to miss it!

Thank you all so much for reviewing this! It means a lot!

So please review!

Thank you all!

REVIEW! (:


End file.
